


vulnerability

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Medical Trauma, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “You still have all your fingers, but that can easily be fixed,” Matt says before Tony’s hands can reach up for his mask to see the damage from the fall...





	vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “You still have all your fingers, but that can easily be fixed.” + matt & the avengers

Matt pulls himself up with his better arm and lets the wall behind him keep him vertical. His head is pounding too hard for him to take stock of his surroundings. He hears something stepping closer, something metal. After a series of clicks and a  _ shhh _ , the steps sound more like a someone. 

 

“‘Devil? You good? I don’t think you should be standing.” Stark, right. Weren’t they just doing something together? He grunts at him, unsure if words would actually form if his 

 

Tony leans back on his haunches with a sigh. “I get the whole ‘I don’t need help I’m a big tough guy’ routine, but your bell just got seriously wrung. If you don’t want me to take a look here, at least come back to the Tower and let Bruce look you over. I don’t need the press of the Devil falling off a rooftop because Tony Stark is a self centered asshat.”

 

“Wouldn’t want you t’ deal with some bad PR. ‘m sure that’s n’ver happened before,” Matt slurs out. He spits out some of the blood trickling down the back of his throat from nose. He really hopes it’s not broken this time. His mask should have absorbed most of the shock from that hit. Matt sways against the wall. 

 

Stark catches him and helps him sit down against it. He smells like oil, metal, and ozone. Wait, not quiet ozone. It has something more electric behind it...must be the arc reactor. Matt makes a mental note of it, not realizing that the man’s been talking to him. 

 

“You still have all your fingers, but that can easily be fixed,” Matt says before Tony’s hands can reach up for his mask to see the damage from the fall. 

 

“So you are conscious, great! You’ve got no choice now. We’re going to the Tower.” 

 

Matt wishes he could lose consciousness when Stark gets back into the Iron Man suit and picks him up. The repulsors are so loud he doesn’t even hear as they lift off of the roof. As the world shrinks away beneath them, all Matt can focus on is how uncomfortable he is. Up in the air, there’s nothing for his senses to cling to. All he has are his pain, the sheer volume of the suit, and his overwhelming vulnerability. The only grace is that it’s a short flight. 

 

Stark tries to insist on carrying him to the med bay, but Matt wriggles out of his grasp. They settle for his arm slung over his shoulder, helping support Matt’s weight as they slowly walk down the hallway. The antiseptic reaches his nose long before they reach they automatic doors. He breathes a sigh of relief as his world starts coming back to him. Maybe he didn’t hurt his head too badly.

 

“Tony!” Dr. Banner yelps when he turns towards the opening doors. “I thought you went out to get the pizza? What happened?”

 

“Well, the pizza didn’t, if that’s what you’re asking. Got a little distracted,” Tony says, nodding to Matt who’s trying to keep his head looking forward although his neck is straining. 

 

“Get-get him over to the bed. What exactly happened? How are you hurt?” 

 

Stark gives him the blow-by-blow. Some of the details are a little fuzzy, but Matt recalls enough of them to tamp down the worry building in the back of his mind. At worst, he could have a minor concussion. Most likely just a bump that’ll be a bitch to deal with as it heals. 

 

“I’m gonna need you out of the suit so I can check you over--”

 

“He threatened to remove my fingers when I tried that earlier,” Stark interrupts. 

 

“Get out of here, Stark, and maybe I’ll comply,” Matt says with just a hint of disdain in his voice. It doesn’t matter if Stark helped him tonight, the man is still an asshole. 

 

He holds his hands up in surrender and backs away from the bed. When he’s gone, Bruce asks someone, maybe a computer, to stop any recordings of the area for doctor-patient confidentiality. 

 

“Thank you,” Matt says. He reaches up to his mask and pulls it off tenderly. His nose is screaming at him. 

 

“That’s a little more blood than I expected,” Dr. Banner says quickly. He moves in to examine his wounds and Matt let’s his focus move away from the man and take stock of the med bay. 

 

Rows of beds beside powered down machines. Looks like Matt’s the only one lucky enough to be having a rough night. Beyond that, there aren’t many people, from what he can tell. They must be in the private area of the Tower, away from all of Stark’s worker drones, sorry, employees. 

 

“Uh, Daredevil, can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?” Dr. Banner asks after the telltale click of his pen light being shut off. 

 

This is why he doesn’t leave Hell’s Kitchen, Matt internally berates himself. “See? No, but I know you’re holding up two. My eyes have nothing to do with tonight, so if we could move this along, please…” 

 

“Okay,” he easily enough. The lack of questions and assumptions surprise Matt. He’s never had anyone besides Stick just accept him without his full backstory regaled. Although if anyone wouldn’t question a blind man fighting crime, it would probably be a radioactive man with a very large green monster living inside him. 

 

“It’s Matt, if you’d like.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> i'm running [a prompt event over on tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/post/179867773553/heyyyyooooo-its-nanowrimo-people-and-you-know) for this month, if you're interested


End file.
